Lovely Mess Pretty Cure
Lovely Mess Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure fanseries by CureBlanc22. It has a theme of mercenary Pretty Cure and outer space. Story If there's a conflict in your world, call the Lovely Ladies' Organization of Cute Amazons or LOCA for short. They are also known as the Lethal Organization Causing Annihilation or Ladies Of Chaotic Anarchy for their penchant for destruction! They are an organization made up of females (though the president of the corporation is a man (!), making the first name somewhat misleading) who can solve your problems! In the year 2208, humanity expanded throughout many galaxies, defeating many hostile alien species along the way. Tierra (Earth) succumbed to global warming, and all of the continents have been engulfed by rising oceans, leaving humanity to live in the floating city of Ciel. One particular intergalactic counter-intelligence division of the LOCA called 'Pretty Cure' is based in Ciel, who take on any evildoer, from street thugs to multinational or interplanetary mafias, to aliens. Seven Pretty Cures-for hire, Nataliya Akahoshi from Japan, Nicole Sheffield from the USA, Rita Okafor from Nigeria, Angela Lovelace from New Zealand, Doris de Leon from Mexico, Geraldine Cherye from Alsace (France), and Racheal Mizrachi from Israel/Palestine, codenamed the "Glam★Slam Pretty Cure" or just "Pretty Cure" are beautiful, gifted warriors, though they are clumsy and make a mess wherever they go, leaving a 'lovely mess' and sometimes, unfortunately, letting the wanted criminal get away. But if you call them a mess, you better brace yourself for a butt kicking Characters Pretty Cure [[Nataliya Akahoshi|'Nataliya Akahoshi']] / Cure Red Star Voiced By: Kyouko Tonguu Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying though space, Cure Red Star!" Attack: Star Rain Upgraded Attack: Star Storm The first Cure. A red haired, fiery, and brave 13 year old girl who enjoys cute and athletic boys, baseball, ice hockey and dancing. She is a multiracial girl born in Japan to a half-Russian, half-Japanese mother and a half-Japanese, half-Black Canadian father, and she has three brothers. She is good at math and science but horrible in reading. She beats up anyone who bullies her friends. She has a red star tattoo on the back of her neck, between her breasts, and a dragon on her back. Her theme color is red. [[Nicole Sheffield|'Nicole Sheffield']] / Cure Galaxy Voiced By: Satsuki Yukino Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying through space, Cure Galaxy!" Attack: Galactic Fireball Upgraded Attack: Galactic Hadouken The second Cure. She dreams to be an astronomer. She is a bright and smart girl who routinely gets A's, especially in the Astronomy and English classes. She is not just a nerd, she is an ace volleyball player. She is an African-American girl from Detroit, Michigan. Her hobby is reading books (especially about outer space) and playing volleyball, and showing her beautiful, fit body. She is also the tallest at 6'4, as well as the second oldest at 18. Her theme colors are navy blue and orange. Rita Okafor / Cure Cosmos Voiced By: Hisako Kanemoto Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying through space, Cure Cosmos!" Attack: Cosmo Wall Upgraded Attack: Cosmo Pillar The third Cure. A 16 year old Nigerian girl who is an astronaut. She is fearless girl who will do any job related to outer space. She is the inspiration of Nicole who is pursuing her dream to be an astronomer. She is terrible in athletics and once broke her hand throwing a baseball in a freak accident, and ever since she is scared of playing sports. People who annoy her angers her. Her theme color is Green. Angela Lovelace / Cure Southern Cross Voiced By: Miki Itou Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying through space, Cure Southern Cross!" Attack: Galactic Crucification Upgraded Attack: Ultra Galactic Crucification The fourth Cure. A rich socialite from Christchurch, New Zealand. Her father is a lawyer and her mother is a fashion designer. She is a cheery girl whose favorite sport is netball. She is attracted to people with foreign accents, but especially Canadian, American or Australian. She was a train conductor in the Ciel Air Train before she joined LOCA. She is the oldest at 20 years old. Her favorite food is sushi. Her theme color is Teal. Doris de Leon / Cure Leo Voiced By: Yuu Asakawa Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying through space, Cure Leo!" Attack: Lion Roar Upgraded Attack: Lion Bomber The fifth Cure. She is the daughter of a CEO of a well known neon sign company in Mexico. She is from Mexico City. She is very clumsy, but very nice and helpful. She is by far the shortest and youngest, at 5'1" and 11 years old respectively. Her hobby is planting flowers, and she has been learning to cook. Her theme color is Neon Orange. Geraldine Cherye / Cure Gravity Voiced By: Yukari Tamura Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying through space, Cure Gravity!" Attack: Gravity Hold Upgraded Attack: Black Hole Bomb The sixth Cure. She is a tsundere girl from Strasbourg, France. She's tired of people stereotyping all of France as like being Paris, so if anyone tells her anything about Paris, or expect her to be a stereotypical rich Parisian, she'll be cold towards you. But if someone is interested in Alsace, she'll be pleasantly surprised. She went to college in Paris though, and she got a degree in music. Her favorite food is beignets. Her hobby is playing the guitar. Her theme color is Purple. Racheal Mizrachi / Cure Terra Voiced By: Saeko Shimazu Intro: "The cute intergalactic warrior flying through space, Cure Terra!" Attack: Terra Forming Upgraded Attack: Terra Rising The seventh and final Cure. A half-Israeli Jew, half-Palestinian Arab girl who was an environmental studies teacher and now searching for a way for the oceans to retreat. She is a friend to all animals, and she is a skilled vet. Her hobbies include hiking, traveling, and taking care of animals, especially her pet dog Ibrahim. Her theme color is Ocean Blue and Forest Green. Lovely Ladies' Organization of Cute Amazons Wilheim von Hausen The president of the LOCA. He has the task of assigning the missions to the Pretty Cure. Items [[Amazon Belt|'Amazon Belt']] The transformation items. [[LOCA Radio|'LOCA Radio']] The radio/cellphone like device used to communicate with LOCA H.Q. Locations Ciel A floating metropolis in Tierra where the story takes place. It is home of the LOCA. Episodes 01: Go LOCA: Pretty Cure Up Trivia *This series is similar to Dirty PairDirty Pair, with the heroines accomplishing their mission, but not without causing a huge mess. * Loca also happens to be Spanish for "crazy". * Glam (as in Glamorous) + Grand Slam = Glam★Slam. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Lovely Mess Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Space Themed Series